Overlooked Soul
by MelodianSkyz
Summary: After almost unleashing Kyuubi during her fight with Pein, the council has agreed that Naruko be turned into Konoha's perfect weapon and be brainwashed. Unknowingly unleashing the wrath of Minato in the process, he sends her off to a place where he knew she would receive the love she deserves...problem? They aren't humans, but they all want her..."So no ramen?" Fem!Naru/mechs
1. Eye of the Storm

_So this idea has bugged me for days to write. I first got this idea in a dream...a daydream to be exact that came out of nowhere actually and from that small seed a fruit was born. Yu-p this is said fruit. _

_This is my first time writing a Transformers and Naruto crossover, so I'm crossing my hands over this. These recent days my dream has been filled with nothing but transforming mechs and anything related to it to the point that I've watched the first Transformers movie again and again and comparing it to my childhood version of it. And I know I won't be able to clear my head until I post this *sighs* ...(I at least hope so). _

_Hm...reasons why I picked a Naruto crossover-more specifically a femNaruto one well:_

_1. Naruko is awesome_

_2. She deserves some love out there_

_3. Naruko is awesome_

_Need anything else? None? Okay. _

_The story is set in the Bay-verse film, but I'm going to adjust and make some changes here and there to fit the story, and bring appearances of some Bots who haven't made any appearance in any of the films. So just message me if you ever recognized one in the future. _

**_Note: The setting for this chapter is after Pain's attack in Konoha and Naruko's already done talking to Nagato, but after it...I'm going to make REALLY big changes here._**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS NOR DO I OWN NARUTO**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Abso-f*cking-lutely great! <em>

"Whoa whoa," Naruko waved her hands fervently in the air. "Mind repeating repeat what I think _you _just said 'cause I don't think that's what _you _were supposed to say." The blonde said in a sickly sweet tone, holding back the urge to just plain out curse the pathetic-stupid-excuse-for-a-council before her.

The entire team seven inwardly winced a bit at the tone Naruko was using. Nothing ever good came out of it.

An elderly woman, whom she would presume was from the civilian side of the council, scoffed at her 'request'. "Fine" She said adding an obvious sneer to it. "Seeing as this is _you_ whom we are talking to. We will repeat what the council has talked upon-"

"Your side of the council" Nara Shikaku interrupted with a narrowed glance.

"_The majority_ of the council," The woman emphasized. "has agreed and decided on one unanimous decision: _You_, Uzumaki Naruko, are a threat the national security of Konohagakure."

Exactly

Pathetic-stupid-excuse-for-a-council or dumbasses for short

"That's a whole load of crap!" Naruko shouted.

'Just Abso-f*cking-lutely great!' Naruto growled and tightened her fists. So this is what she gets? After almost sacrificing her own life several times for this village…after almost sacrificing her life just after defeating Pain-no- after giving Nagato back hope that she would be able to bring true peace to the world, this is how people still see her? A monster?

"Threat to Konoha my ass!" Sakura shouted in rage. "She saved Konoha from Pain!" Sakura marched forward with every statement she made. "She convinced Nagato to revive all of our fallen comrades! She saved Tsunade-sama, whom I should remind to all of you dimwits, is the godaime."

"Yes, but what part of Konoha did she save exactly?" Another person from the civilian council butted in. This time it came from a man in his middle-thirties, whom she recognized was a very wealthy merchant whose only focus was entirely on getting richer or gaining more power. "Because from what I can see, she managed to save nothing."

"And should I also add that the godaime is in a comatose. So she's not technically, okay, as you speak." A woman stood up and sneered at the medic-nin.

This pissed off Sakura.

She was about to bring her fist down the table in front of her to give them her piece of mind if not for the hand that quickly grabbed hold of her shoulder. The pink-haired girl looked behind her to see Naruko shaking her head in disapproval. Sakura shrugged of her hand and looked down. The message was clear. She would only make things worse.

"Please," This time Kakashi stepped forward and pushed his two students behind, but not before patting their shoulders in a comforting manner, "_enlighten _me as to how you've come to this _wonderful_ conclusion." He spoke in his trademark closed-eye smile, but you didn't need to be a genius to see how really 'uncivil' his manner was.

"I would be more than delighted to enlighten you, Kakashi." All eyes darted to the entrance of the tent they were holding their meeting at only to set sight on Shimura Danzo. At this, Shikaku narrowed his eyes even more after putting the pieces of the puzzle together and remembering the previous meeting they had with the fire daimyo _and_ knowing the position this man currently held, he knew this wouldn't end well.

Just by the sight of Danzo made Naruko's skin crawl which brought back memories Naruko would rather forget.

"So it was you who instigated this?" Yamanaka Inoichi questioned not liking where this was going.

"It has come to my notice that Uzumaki Naruko almost unleashed the Kyuubi during her fight with Pain, and from what my men have gathered she managed to form eight-tails. What makes you think she wouldn't be able to unleash the whole force of the Kyuubi and go on a rampage if an incident like this happens again? Will we able to stop it then?" Danzo explained to the people.

Majority of the council nodded their heads in approval.

That hit a nerve within Naruko, it was true. She was only able to stop herself from manifesting the Kyuubi because her father added a failsafe in case something like that would ever happen and now that she used it, who is to say it wouldn't happen again? And if so, will she be able to stop it?

Seeing her friend's discomfort, Sakura held the blonde's hand and gave it a soft squeeze hoping to ease whatever's troubling her. She dearly hoped nothing bad would happen to Naruko. She's been through so much already and she wouldn't mind showing to the council that she would stand by her friend even by fist if she had to. Surely her master wouldn't mind.

"And unlike the sandaime, who threw away a perfect chance, I know a way to make sure such a thing will never happen and at the same time benefit Konoha's security and power." Danzo smiled in a knowing way as he gazed the blonde jinchuuriki as if the answer to all of his problems was found in her. Several of the '_logical' _councilmen who saw where his line of sight was, frowned as if they already knew what he was planning and didn't like it one bit.

Kakashi stood in front of his student protectively.

"We will turn Naruko into the perfect weapon she was always meant to be." Danzo gave an evil smirk.

That's when all hell broke loose.

"Why should I let anyone turn me into somebody's doll?!" Naruto was being held back by both Sakura and Kakashi. She wasn't going to allow herself to just stand there and take anybody else's sh*t. She was a shinobi of Konohagakure. She wasn't going to let anybody change that.

"Are you crazy?!" Inuzuka Tsume yelled. "Nobody is turning anybody into a weapon!"

"What game are you playing?" Hyuuga Hiashi raised a brow keeping on a calm façade. "By the orders of the sandaime, Naruko is not to be turned into a weapon, but treated as a fellow citizen of Konohagakure." He pointed out. "You were also the first one to object to his order, were you not?"

"How's that going for her?" Some sneered from the opposing side.

"Exactly why," Danzo took out something behind him making everyone who wasn't aware of Konoha's last meeting with the fire daimyo gasp (except for the civilian side of the council), there placed on Danzo's head was the symbol of the Hokage, the headpiece worn only and for the Hokage. "as the new rokudaime of Konoha, I will abolish those orders of the former Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and order that Uzumaki Naruko be immediately put under ROOT and trained to become Konoha's greatest weapon."

"If anybody dares to hinder this order will be considered as a traitor to this village and will be banished." Danzo was about to turn away, but was almost, _almost_ grabbed by Naruko if only she wasn't stopped by his men as she lunged at him, raw hate evident in her now red eyes.

Danzo smirked towards her direction.

"Failure to follow this order will also be considered as treason of the highest degree and executed."

With that finally said, Danzo left the tent followed by his men leaving the civilian council smug thinking that they would benefit greatly from this and the whole shinobi side grim and at a lost for words. What will happen now?

* * *

><p>'How many days has it been?'<p>

'Why bother anyway…' Naruko aimlessly stared at the chains restricting her movement. They bound her hands and ankles with some sort of chakra-restraining materials chained to the wall, and it was _killing _her. Restricting her movement wasn't even enough for them, it was also made to absorb chakra. Yeah, normally these things would mean nothing to her considering her large chakra reserve, but if you add in those-Naruko shivered- _those_ manipulation sessions she had, it kept on messing where her chakra should normally flow.

Seeing as how stubborn she was about not letting herself become a weapon of mass destruction, Danzo had immediately placed her into one of his men's manipulation sessions. They made her forget about her past, her memories of becoming a genin, her friends, team seven, and Iruka-sensei…_kami_…

Naruko clenched her eyes shut, willing to forget what happened to her beloved sensei.

As soon as Danzo sent his ninjas after her, all of her friends tried to protect her and hid her from them, but as soon as they used authority over especially with Danzo's orders that whoever would disobey his orders would be considered a traitor, Naruko gave herself up not wanting to bring them into this mess, but she didn't ever thought of Iruka-sensei, of all of them, to openly attack them only to cause some to join as well. She wasn't sure but of those few she saw Lee nad Kiba. Unfortunately, those who joined Iruka-sensei ended up getting themselves arrested and thrown into one of the cells somewhere around here. On their first few days in their cells they were tortured in trying to teach them a lesson. Naruko had tried to drown out their pain-filled groans echoing through the halls, but nothing compared to how more ruthless they were with Iruka-sensei, seeing as he was a very important person to her, they thought that letting her hear his pain would help in brainwashing her. Her nights were filled with desperate tries in trying to stop them by shouting and yelling until she realized how futile it was…how useless it was and stopped.

So this is what a bringer of peace should go through? Hell?

She wondered what the rest of her friends were doing. Were they safe? Were they in hiding? Did they still see her as a friend? Thoughts like those were common. She saw it as a way to kill time before her sessions. Did they still see her as a comrade or was she now seen as Konoha's weapon? The better question was:

Was she still the knuckle-headed ninja she knew _herself_ as?

"It's time" A ROOT ninja opened her cell and guided her towards her session.

Another torn scream was heard as they passed down the halls.

Answer?

She didn't know.

For how long?

She didn't know.

* * *

><p>Naruko never bothered knowing the man in charge of her sessions. He always wore an Anbu mask over his face, and always seemed to take immense glee whenever he managed to hit a nerve in her. So she just called him Teme <em>the second<em>. Why? Because he's the second person she's ever been so pissed off with after Sasuke, who was graciously given the title of Teme _the first_, by yours truly. Danzo? Well he was given a name beyond that. Every curse word with the letter _f_ should be just f-i-n-e.

"Now I know you are so-so eager to start our session." He said in a sweet tone strapping her down to her seat none too gently.

_Yeah so you could go back fantasizing about Danzo_

"And don't go squirming around again and making a mess of this place like last time" He hummed.

_Will shut the hell up Teme the second!_

"If you promise to be a good girl I'll let you have a little treat."

_If I do, will you let me b*tch slap you?_

"Shall we start?"

_Wait till I get me hands on-AUGHHH!_

Getting her mind invaded felt weird. It was like relieving everything you've ever been through in a quick flash. From her first day at the ninja academy, her first ramen, her first mission up to the present…they were being shown to her in some sort of broken film. At first it may seem nostalgic and all, but after the first few films show, extreme pain settles in your head. It's like they're trying to replace every important figure in her mind. Slowly by slowly they take out the significant figures and replace it with something else. At first she was able to fight it off, but as frequent as it comes, the easier it becomes for her to forget them. As if they're breaking down the walls around her brain and replace it with something else bit by bit. And the hardest part of it all was the fact that it was working. There were some times that she would try to remember her friends' faces and sometimes forgetting who they were.

She hated it all.

As soon as she saw the scene of Iruka-sensei comforting her at the park late at night after she heard about Ero-senin's death everything stopped.

'_Master Jiraiya only had praise for you. He was always boasting about you, saying you were like his own grandchild. He had faith that you were the one who would inherit his will, and truly believed that you would one day be a great Hokage. Master Jiraiya will always watch over you. Even this very minute, he's watching from somewhere. He wouldn't be happy seeing you sad like this. So… Be your usual self, the one he praised so much. Don't stay depressed forever. For Master Jiraiya himself, one of the Legendary Sannin… acknowledged you as his promising student!_'*

Normally this would take longer, and because of the abrupt stop she became somewhat dizzy.

Snapping out of the daze she would usually find herself in and trying to regain herself back, she saw another ninja talking to Teme _the second_ . She couldn't exactly hear what they were talking about since she was still a bit out of it. The new one seemed to be a bit in a panic while taking quick glances at her. Teme _the second_ on the other hand, seems to take it all into stride, if not excited about it.

This quickly set her on edge.

"Well well" Teme-2 ran his thumb over her cheeks in a caressing way. This only made her jump in her seat. "don't get all jumpy on me. I promise I won't bite…unless you want me to."

This made her feel like barfing.

"Do the names Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata, hit a bell in you?" He nonchalantly mentioned. "You know they're now placed under treason for joining a rebellion."

"What?"

"Yup" He then went behind her all the while patting her head. " so did some other ninjas as well. You want to see it?"

"The Hokage's already considering whether to put them in life in prison or to execute them. Pity…" Naruko could already feel his breath on her left ear. "I would have loved to get a go with them with my sessions."

Naruko was trembling in her seat in rage.

"I wonder if they could last as long as you did with this whole brainwashing here."

She could already feel chakra pooling all around her body.

"By the way, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but a friend of mine just told me about this incident in the torture rooms." He nipped an earlobe before coming even closer. His hand was over hers while the other started trailing down her arm. "one unfortunate ninja died because apparently the folks over there went overboard with their torture and well…" He trailed off. "you know." He made a slicing motion with his forefinger to his neck.

Suddenly all those chakra stopped pooling as her eyes widened.

_No…_

Noticing her state of shock, Teme-2 continued trailing his hand this time on Naruko's body. "You know what his name was?"

_No…_

"I believe his name was Umino Iruka."

_NOO!_

As soon as he saw the tears around around her eyes, Teme _the second_ was about feel her up a bit more when he failed to notice that Naruko's eyes were starting to go red and red chakra started slowly forming around the room in the form of tails thrashing around.

That was the last time he was ever going to feel up anyone-ever again.

* * *

><p>"Captain!"<p>

"Captain Lennox! Look at what we've found!" Fig shouted motioning for his captain to come see something they'd never _ever_ thought about seeing in the middle of the desert.

"Holy sh*t!" Epps cursed taking a good glimpse.

"It's a girl." Lennox breathed out in disbelief. "A little girl."

'Naruko…' Lennox blinked. He quickly shook his head. Now where did he get that?

"And she's injured!" Epps added feeling a bit sick looking at the full extent of the injuries of the little girl.

"Take her with us!" Lennox ordered as carefully and gently picked up the unconscious girl. "Let's just hope we're not too late."

* * *

><p>And...done!<p>

That's the prologue. Now you know who gets to meet her first in the Transformers world! What will happen next? Well let me tell you, sh*t is going to go down once Naruko wakes up only to find out what's happened to her. The whole military's gonna have a lot of headache dealing with this one.

By the way, if you have any questions about the story, just PM me or review the story. This is my first time tackling something like this, so criticism would be appreciated. This is a somewhat experimental story so it depends on how you guys receive it for me to think about its future. So I'm crossing my fingers :)

Now that this is done. I can now continue my ROTG story that's been way too stalled because of school (blame school projects and exams -_- )

I'm hoping to have you guys reading this again.

Bye!


	2. Home

**I'm alive!**

**I know you guys are pissed off at me for killing Iruka-sensei...BUT it's all part of the plot here, so no killing me about it...please? **

**Honestly, I planned this chapter would have been posted earlier than right now, but couldn't because of a blackout that's been happening for days because of the recent typhoon that came. I wasn't able to complete this chapter earlier, so when the electricity came back I went straight to type all of the compressed ideas that's been nagging me.**

**I definitely appreciate the favs, follows and reviews that first chapter has received. It was my first time doing a crossover fic so I didn't know how it going to be, but I'm REALLY happy it got responses.**

**Here's my thanks to:**

kitsunelover300

ddcj1990

( ) - you're name always disappears when I try to add it! Sorry! But do not worry I thank you so much!

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR GIVING ME YOUR OPINIONS!**

**Here's also my thanks to those who have added me to their alert list!**

Adaya Black

Allhailthesith

ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp

DarkAgumonRants

Flashfox Tyrell05

Hellion Prime

OPhantomOGamerO

Outfoxed-Raider

Silvdra-zero

ViolentHappyChick

almightyironman

animeromance1972

digreg

joneik3

( )

**And to those who have added me to their favorites!**

Allhailthesith

DarkAgumonRants

Flashfox Tyrell05

JustAReader240

Outfoxed-Raider

Uniquely-Blue Mortician

ViolentHappyChick

almightyironman

ddcj1990

digreg

kitsunelover300

windfox90

**NOTES: As for the timeline, this will be set four years before the start of the first Transformers movie (Bay-verse) and Will still hasn't met Sarah so he's still single here (Again I have plans :3)**

**I do not own Transformers nor do I own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Military base in Qatar, 14:22<em>

"How's the girl?" William Lennox looked at the little girl resting on the bed.

The base's chief medical officer looked up from what he was doing and faced Will. "To sum it one word?" He raised a brow. "lucky"

'No kidding' Will mentally sighed. He carefully grabbed a chair and dragged it to the side of the bed she was resting on. He didn't need to worry about disturbing other patients in the room since she was placed in a separate room from the rest of the soldiers after all, they didn't know whether she was a local or not. Heck, the young captain was willing to bet she wasn't even from around these places judging from her looks. Her blonde hair was a dead giveaway already. It was better that way, to be in a separate room from the others. They didn't need all of their men trying to check up on the 'injured girl from nowhere'.

Deciding to think about it later, he looked at the bandages that were wrapped around her body. She kind of reminded him of a little mummy in her state only managing to make out a few strands of blonde hair that escaped from the binds.

"She's got a dislocated right shoulder, a left knee fractured, four broken ribs," Will glanced at the doctor listing off all of her injuries. "her stomach looked like it was slashed open by someone trying to get something inside of her and for Pete's sake, don't get me started on the damage to her internal organs." The doctor scratched the back of his neck out of habit. "Are you sure you didn't find her in some illegal underground facility instead?"

Will's face slowly turned into dread once he was given the official medical report. He knew it was bad. _Just not that bad_. He immediately turned to the little patient who seemed blissfully _unaware _of her current state. "Who would do this to her?"

"You'd be surprised." The doctor fixed his glasses. "Name, soldier?"

This caught Will by surprise as he immediately stood up. "C-captain William Lennox." He stammered by accident.

"Is this your first time out leading a team?"

"Yes" He answered a bit nervous. "Is it that obvious?"

"I have my ways." The doctor answered nonchalantly. "Just your luck, it's not every day you find an almost dead girl in the middle of a desert during one of your patrols."

"Did you come here just to check up on her?"

This time, the captain's features hardened as he stood up from the chair. "No, sir. I'm also here to inquire about the body that we found near her."

"Ah…him." The doctor looked like he'd rather not remember it. "Follow me, I don't even think you could call it a body with what you managed to _find._"

With one last glance to the blonde patient, Will followed the doctor. '_Come on sunshine, wake up.'_

* * *

><p><em>Inside Naruko's mindscape<em>

"Why do I feel like crap?" Naruko groaned standing up rubbing the back of her head. "Whoever did this to me will beaten to a pulp." She grumbled.

"Nice to see you're still in once piece, kit-mentally that is."

"You!" Naruko growled out. "What did you do this time?"

The fox looked at her in amusement. "Me? Don't you think you should be asking that to _yourself_? After all, _you're_ the reason why we're in this place anyway."

"Me?" Suddenly, pictures of her friends and Konoha started flashing through her head quickly. Naruko grasped her head in pain tightly. Slowly, she managed to get herself together as bit by bit, she was able to remember what had happened to her. _Pein, Konoha, the meeting with the council, Danzo becoming the Rokudaime, her cell, Teme the second, her friends getting tortured and…_

Tears started forming on her eyes.

_Iruka-sensei_

_Kami…_

"This is all a dream, right?" Tears streaming down her face, she curled her hands into fists as if it would help her calm down. "Tell me this is all a joke."

When she was only met with silence, that's when she kneeled on the floor and broke down.

* * *

><p>"You've been staring at nothing for a while now." You could almost hear a whine in the fox's voice. "Aren't you wondering why you're here?"<p>

"I don't care."

"It's _been _hours!" Now he was whining.

"I don't care."

"I have something you might want to know."

"I don't-"

"Yeah yeah" The giant fox waved his paws in a dismissing manner. "You don't care."

"…"

"Humans," Kyuubi shook his head in amusement. "you get so attached to each other so fast and what do you get in return?" He trained his eyes on his vessel's still form. "_that._" He spat out. "Yet you claim that love is the greatest weapon of all. Now isn't that a load pile of bull? So tell me, do you plan on facing Danzo hoping to change that bastard's heart by proclaiming your undying love to him?" He cackled.

Naruko gritted her teeth and leapt up to the prison holding the Nine-tail fox. "Don't you dare say that bastard's name." She threatened. "Or else I'm gonna go and punch you so hard you wouldn't even think about mentioning that bastard's name!"

"As if you even could!" That comment made her cease her movement. How he savored that look on her face. He always loved the feeling of being-how do those pesky humans call it again-Ah right, a smartass. "Why don't you go look at yourself for once, kit."

Feeling peeved enough already, she looked down and tried to make out her reflection on the water.

"Holy sh*t!" She jumped five feet into the air. "Why am I seeing my twelve year old self?!" Just to make sure, she raised her left arm slowly and waved her hand and saw her reflection also do the same. Now this freaked her out. She really was turned back into her twelve year old self. She also noted that her once long blonde hair that was tied into twin pigtails was now cut short to just above her shoulders reminding her of how she always tried to cut her hair short just to prove to the guys she was 'boyish material' _and_ to prove to the crazy obsessed fangirls that she wasn't _ever_ interested in the teme.

Thinking that there was only one person that could answer her question, she looked at the smug looking fox. "Told you so" was what he only said to her.

"There wasn't only one failsafe. I just realized that a little too late after thinking that the first failsafe had been already used, and thought that the strain and restriction that it came with was also removed…but it didn't. Your _father_," He gritted out. "also placed me into some sort of sleep after your incident so I wasn't able to notice it earlier until I was woken up by an intense emotional rage coming you and because of your rage, you unconsciously began using a whole lot of my chakra out of anger, _and_ that acted as the trigger to the second failsafe the Yondaime made."

"And this second failsafe is the reason why I'm reverted back to my twelve year old self?" The kunoichi raised her hands up in exasperation.

"Well aren't you smart?" Kyuubi smirked in a condescending manner. Naruko growled in response. "Not only that, he also sent the two of us somewhere else. Where? I have no idea. I've heard that we bijuus have this kind of ability, but none of us have ever attempted to use it before." He started muttering. "Man, aren't I so fortunate to be stuck with the kit that had let me have the _honor_ of being to first to have the taste of it."

"I'M NOT GETTING WHAT YOU MEAN!" _Great, she was starting to act like her twelve year old self._

"What I'm trying to say is that, we were sent to a whole different dimension." He quickly answered as if the whole thing was so simple when in fact it was NOT. She wasn't the only one peeved at their situation. "You almost managed unleashed me, kit. You were too much absorbed in your blind fit of rage that the failsafe worked _too _well. Mix in your father's seal, my powerful demonic chakra and your insane luck for getting in trouble, you opened a rift in the dimensions and somehow got dragged into somewhere else and have been unconscious for weeks."

'Weeks?! Then what happened to her body while she was unconscious?'

"Lucky for you, you have powerful nine-tailed demon fox inside of you, I've managed to gather some vital information you might want to know."

Naruko bit her lip nervously. For some reason, her mind was telling her that whatever it is that he had to tell her, she wouldn't like it. And with that she decided to forget the urge to sock the arrogant demon for acting like a smart ass.

"First of all, you were found by a group of soldiers and taken to their military base to be treated which is in the middle of the desert."

Okay, that sounds good. At least she knows that there are people here with kind hearts.

"Second, the entire geographic make-up here compared to our old world is different. There are no hidden villages. This world has over 200 countries that have their own form of government that makes sure their country is well managed. There are _no_ Hokages. Here the leaders of each country have their own title depending on their type of government or culture. You are currently in a country called Qatar, but are under the care of another country's military base that is situated here, America, I believe is where they come from."

So far she's holding up pretty well. She's just gonna pretend that everything she's ever learned in the academy means nothing to her now and now wonders why she even bothered to learn anything about history if this sh*t was going to happen to her.

She was mentally hyperventilating right now.

Damn it!

She should have just blown up the academy when she had the chance.

"Third, the people here have discovered and acquired far more superior weaponry and science compared to ours. They have invented machines that allow them to fight in the air, underwater and _even_ one that allows them to travel to the moon and beyond there which I think compensates for something they do not have leading to my fourth and most important thing you need to know."

Okay let's have a recap. First, she was rescued by a group of kind soldiers. That's sweet. Second, there is no such thing as Hokages or Hidden villages. _Big deal_. Third, this world has found a way to travel to the _effin_ MOON. _No worries._ The fourth one couldn't be that bad…right?

"Fourth, this world does not know or have chakra."

F*ck her life.

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps thundering the hallways toward the med bay could be heard even from inside said mad bay as William Will raced to his destination not bothering to give a glance to the people he bumped into along the way. All he could care about was the fact that the CMO had alerted him that she was finally gaining consciousness.<p>

Ever since the first time he went to visit the little girl in the med bay, a sudden surge of protectiveness for her overcame him making him always wanting to know if she was okay or not. For days he would spend a few hours sitting beside her bed talking to her about what's happening in the base, what weird slob Epps placed in his meal for a prank and how he _made_ him run around the entire base wearing only his boxers with the teddy bear and hearts design as payback. But sometimes he would just sit there and say nothing trying to comprehend the familiar bond he felt with her the first time he saw her out there in the desert. This garnered a whole lot of teasing from his team. 'Papa Bear' was the name they called him whenever the subject of the little blond girl arose.

And for some reason, he didn't mind.

He kind of liked it.

So there was no surprise that he was downright disappointed when he arrived at the med bay only for the doctor to tell him that the blonde girl had fallen back asleep after answering some questions he had to ask her.

"She said her name was Naruko."

Will raised a brow. "Naruko? What's that? Japanese?"

The CMO nodded "I asked her if she was Japanese, but she only gave me a confused look saying 'What's that?'." He rubbed his temples before sighing. "She doesn't seem to remember anything. At. All. Heck, she doesn't even seem to know anything." He then rubbed the side of his arm wincing. "She didn't even to me other than saying her name."

"Does she problems with speaking?"

"No, her vocals are fine. Seems like she's afraid of speaking. She only said Naruko after pointing to herself and slept again."

"Something wrong doc?"

"She bit me when I tried to check on her injuries." Will snorted gaining a glare from the doctor. "Amnesia. Well I'm not surprised considering the direct blow to her head when she was first bought here."

Will tucked a lock of blond hair behind her ear before looking up. "Parents?"

"She doesn't seem to have parents. And if she had any parents then I wouldn't even want to know what happened to them." The doctor cringed at the memory of the dismembered body they found near her.

"So what now?"

"We'll have to give her to the authorities here in Qatar. We found her here, somebody must at least know what really happened to her then."

"She doesn't even look like the natives here. None of them have blonde hair like hers or blue eyes! For all we might know, she must be like us! We can't just leave her here." Will almost shouted had he not remember that the blonde girl, Naruko, was still sleeping. "I am not leaving her behind here." He finished.

"You almost sound like you want to take her in."

_Then do it._

A voice inside the young captain's mind urged him and before he could even blink, he said.

"I will."

And with those two small words William Lennox's fate was sealed to one Naruko Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>"You suck!"<p>

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! Who names a cow 'Milky' anyway?"

"Well I do and it's an awesome name!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

Will sighed for the umpteenth time as he stared back and forth between the two arguing people. Why can't these things ever go smoothly for once? All he wanted was to finish herding the cattle back to the barn but _nooo, _this just had to happen. "Guy?" He tried calling out.

"How can you not love burgers?" _So now they're talking about food._

"I like them. But I don't love them. I love something else!"

"Burgers are meaty and juicy! What is better than them anyway?!" _I don't think you should be talking about burgers in front of cows considering what they're made of._

"Guys?"

"Ramen!"

"Ramen? Noodles? Noodles are better than burgers? Are you out of your mind!?"

"GUYS!" Will shouted at the two. "Naruko, stop arguing with Epps about cow names. You know he already sucks at it."

Naruko grinned in triumph.

"Aw come on Will! I thought you were my man!" Epps groaned. "I thought you had my back!"

"You're arguing with a twelve year old." Will pointed out dryly. "about cow names and then about burgers _in front of cows_"

"And so? I ain't hurting nobo-OW!" Epps jumped up in pain as something bit his butt. He looked behind him ignoring the poorly hidden laughs coming from Will and saw a cow chewing on a fabric which he concluded would be from pants _specifically_ _the part covering his butt_, and on top of said cow was a grinning blonde girl.

"Good job Molly!" Honestly? She found the names used in America to be a bit weird, but she wasn't complaining. It was a lot easier than some of the names she was used to that had more than five syllables to pronounce.

"Molly? You call that a name!?" Epps shouted before covering his butt in embarrassment.

"Enough of that" Will chastised jokingly. "Come on back to work people. I'm not paying you to just slack off in the middle of the job."

"That's because you're not paying us. I'm over here right now because you asked me to."

"Yeah well I'm the one cooking dinner later so if you want a share then you better do your work." He laughed. "Man, I can't wait till Bob comes back from his family reunion to help out in the farm again." He sighed. Naruko giggled. The names are so weird but so funny. Will looked at her and smiled. "That means you too, missy."

"Okay, Will!" She mock saluted at him before patting the side of Molly telling her that they should go back to the barn.

"Ain't she just a ball of sunshine, Papa Bear?" Epps teased slapping his captain on the shoulder.

Will didn't budge.

"Yeah. She is, ain't she?" Will smiled goofily already acting like a proud father even without the complications of marriage. "The animals love her. They all love her and listen to her. I just taught her how to handle herding the cattle yesterday. Now look at her!" Epps looked at the man he trusted with his life smiling and couldn't help but remember how he at first looked like a total nervous wreck reading through countless parenting books not knowing the first steps in taking care of a child, but look at him now. Standing tall and proud of the little blonde girl he came to known as his daughter in just a month.

He didn't mind if Naruko wouldn't remember anything about her past.

He was already fine with her.

Looking down on his arm he saw the yellow bandage and couldn't help but let out a snort.

"Hurt yourself?"

Will smiled gently at the small yellow bandage. "Nah, just a scratch. Naruko did a darn great job in patching it." He's still feeling the 'proud' moment of being a father.

"It's got cute little hearts on it."

…

…

Proud moment ruined.

"Shut up, man. You're ruining the moment."

* * *

><p>She knew it was wrong of her to lie. She knew it well, but she had to. She just couldn't tell them the truth. Even for her, everything seemed so farfetched, but at the same time so fascinating to her. Everyday, to her, was an adventure in itself, wherever she looked at strange things would appear and new things to be seen from the evil microwave oven to the simple toaster, and she had Will to thank for explaining all these things to her patiently. He always had an answer to all of her questions about these things.<p>

Naruko sighed. Will was amazing. He took her in and took care of her even though he knew nothing of her. He was like the father she never had.

'Father' Naruko thought bitterly.

How long has fate kept her from letting her have a taste of having one? She didn't want a father carved in stone for his bravery or for being a hero. All she just wanted was a parent that would welcome her home everytime she came back. (*)

And Will did that.

Naruko snapped her head up and looked at Molly who kept nuzzling her side and chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I'll give you extra fodder just for that stunt you pulled with Epps a while ago." Molly mooed happily before she continued nuzzling her. Surprised that she managed to learn English in such a short time? Easy.

Clones.

The fox wasn't lying when he said that there wasn't any chakra in this world. Everybody she's ever met here didn't have any chakra reserve. Nope they didn't have any. But it didn't mean that nature didn't have one. But the problem was that gathering chakra had become more complicated and more difficult. This world wasn't designed for chakra that's why everytime she tried to muster up some she would always find difficulties with it. Now, her usual number of six clones had been reduced to only two because of it. Chakra control had never really been her forte.

A frown slowly marred the kunoichi's pretty face as she noted how odd the nine-tailed fox had been acting lately. She didn't know why, but she was pretty sure he was hiding something from her, and wanted to know why. He was supposed to be helping her in finding a way back to Konoha. Even after what she's been through there, it was still home.

_Konoha pissed of your father. So he sent you here. I don't get why you want to go back there._

It was still her home.

Naruko kept on repeating that sentence over and over again just fuel to her determination.

Then what do you call Will? His home?

"NARUKO! Dinner's about to be served soon!" She heard Will shout to her from outside the barn. "And after that, we're going to watch a movie. How does E.T. sound to you?"

It wouldn't hurt to allow her to be a bit selfish, right?

"Tell Epps not to touch my cake! I'm coming!" She answered before running back to Will's house. Their house.

Over here, this was her _home_.

* * *

><p>Naruko could never understand the fascination the men of this world (more specifically Will) had with these 'cars'. Sure they seem cool at first, all you have to do is get on and just stay put until you reach your destination, but it was so boring! She didn't want to just stay put, she wanted to move, run, feel the movement of her legs! She didn't like being confined to one place. She hated it.<p>

She hated seatbelts!

"Listen, Naruko" Will sighed not looking at the pouting girl seated at shotgun. "if you're so against riding on a car, why did you even tag along?"

"I want to see that F-16 Viper!" But if there was one thing she would openly admit that had become her most favorite subject in this world would be any flying aircraft. She liked-no loved the idea of being able to stay in the air and travel through it.

"But I'm going there under only a friend's favor." He didn't understand why Naruko didn't like being inside a car and preferred walking. "And it's like thirty minutes away if you decided to walk!"

'I could make it there in less than ten minutes.' Naruko rolled her eyes and opted to observe the scenery from the window. Early this morning, Will received a call from a friend of his to check out a situation at a nearby park. The situation? For some reason, an F-16 Fighting Falcon suddenly appeared yesterday in the middle of the night. He was already informed that the guards have already secured the area, and all he had to do was check it out.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Can I have ramen for dinner?"

"No. We already talked about it and we're having spaghetti for dinner. It's still noodles."

…

"So no ramen?"

* * *

><p>He might have misunderstood the word 'incognito' when he decided to take the form of an F-16 Fighting Falcon as a disguise…in a park. A <em>public <em>park. He was a seeker for Primus' sake! The skies are his domain. Of course he would pick an alt-mode that would blend with his tastes for the skies…he just didn't think of the consequences of picking the place where he would lay low…again.

'Skywarp's going to glitch at me again for messing this up.' Thundercracker observed the squishies 'guarding' his supposed alt-form and inwardly sneered (if he could) at their pathetic attempts in keeping him away from the eyes of any curious passerby. 'If only I weren't allowed to make myself hidden, I would've already squished these meatbags in my true form.' Though if truth be told, he wouldn't really do it unless the situation tells him to. Thundercracker didn't really think it would do him any good.

He would have to just wait for the right moment.

…

Since when was there a little fleshling femme staring up at his alt-mode. And were those whisker-like marks on her face? Such odd creatures they are.

"So you're the Viper that suddenly appeared out of nowhere." She stared at him in awe. "How'd you do it? Where did you come from?" Such odd creatures they are indeed, or maybe it was only this little one staring up at him.

"Hey Naruko!" So that is her designation? Na-ru-ko?

When the little femme turned her attention away from him, he didn't understand why he felt the need to shoot whoever was stealing her attention away from him.

"Ain't she a beaut?"

'WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAUTY? DO I LOOK A FRAGGIN FEMME TO YOU?!' This was a situation that he would gladly his missiles for. Slaggin squishy dare call him a femme! He was more of a mech than this one could ever be.

"She?" The femme glanced between him and the stupid squishy back and forth in confusion. "Don't you mean 'he'?" Ah…it seems the femme recognizes that he was a true mech and _definitely not _a femme. Such a smart femme. For that, he will not call her 'squishy' or 'meatbag', he will call her by her designation, Naruko.

The meatbag on the other hand laughed at her like she was dumb or something. "I don't think this is something you would understand. Whatever you say." He said jokingly.

'How dare he.' He seethed. Oh what he would give to just send this meatbag to the Pit.

The young femme-no Naruko stomped her foot on the ground. "For your information, I do know that he's a he! And _he_" She emphasized. "is AWESOME!"

He really liked this femme.

"Whatever you like." The man just raised his hand and left once he saw someone call him.

Good riddance. Now he had Naruko's all to himself and he'd rather let it stay like that. But when he turned to look back at her, she was gone. 'Where'd she go? Could she have left already?' Thundercracker was downhearted at the thought and missed the little femme's presence already unknowingly though he let out a soft whir and click that showed his disappointment.

"You're even bigger up close."

If he was in his bi-pedal mode he would have jumped several feet in the air. How could she have possibly sneaked up on him without him ever noticing? 'She's very fast.' He'll give her that, but his surprise soon went away as he quickly leaned in to the attention Naruko was giving him.

Primus! If he had to say something that he now liked about the organics is the soft hands they have. He let out a sound that resembled a purr as the blonde girl rubbed him with her soft hands. He could get used to this.

* * *

><p>Naruko paused from what she was doing. "Did you just-did you just purr at me?" As if to reply to her question, she could hear the jet purr again.<p>

Were jets supposed to do this? Okay, she may be a ninja that's lived her whole life without the advancement of technology, but she knew that jets aren't supposed to purr or reply as if to answer you.

She could practically feel the F-16 vibrate against her hand as if it wanted to be rubbed more, and she absently did that. "Wiiilllll?" She called to her guardian. "I think the F-16 just purred against meeeee!"

No answer

…

…

He vibrated again.

This time, she hesitantly rubbed the metal.

…

He purred again.

…

"You're alive, aren't you?" She shouted up at him. She should've known the moment she felt the unfamiliar presence she felt while arriving to the scene. All of the people here possessed a particular signature of their own that she could use to differentiate one from the other, but all in all, they still had the same core in all of them that made them different from her, someone that possesses a working chakra reserve, they had none like her and instead had a circular greenish force that was settled inside of them. But the moment she felt the difference in the life force and saw that it came from the F-16 Fighting Falcon, she saw a core so different from anything she's ever felt. It didn't have a chakra reserve like hers (thank kami for that) and it didn't have the green force found inside the people here, but instead it had a bright spark at its core, a spark that looked like it was comprised of itty bitty bits of data she found in computers.

It was alive, but it wasn't organic.

It was more advanced, yet it felt somewhat evil at the same time.

"It's time to go, Naruko." The voice of Will snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked once again at the _living_ jet in front of her. Determination seeped out of her voice when she spoke, "I'm getting you out of here."

"Just wait for me later tonight."

* * *

><p>Leaving a clone inside Will's house was no problem to her. He already thought she was sound asleep in the spare bed room he had. And just as she said earlier, she could go back to the park in less than ten minutes. Five minutes and thirty-three seconds to be exact.<p>

Security was still on guard around the F-16, each guard carrying a weapon of his own. _Too easy_. Possessing speed only a ninja from her world could ever have, she quickly knocked out all of the guards on duty, but not before putting a weak genjutsu on all of them that would make them believe that nothing happened to the jet they were guarding and that everything was going well. Once everything was in the okay, she stepped out of the shadow and grinned cheekily at the jet.

"Surprise! Ready to get a taste of freedom?"

_And by the time Naruko Uzumaki arrived to help free the mysterious F-16, the fates have already cackled in glee as the blonde jinchuuriki had no idea that by her actions, she has already sealed her fate in having a stalker by the designation of Thundercracker._

* * *

><p><strong>(*) - I wrote that part as a reference to what Naruto said to Iruka-sensei at Ichiraku in the movie Naruto: Road to Ninja (My heart went out for him when he said that QwQ)<strong>

**DONE!**

**Thus, here begins Naruko's official introduction to the world of the Transformers! If any of you guys are wondering why I chose Thundercracker as the first Cybertronian she met that would be...a gift to a friend of mine who is the only person I could talk to who shares my interest in it. He has a Thundercracker figure in his collection and has been bragging to me about it. Though I wish I could see it he promised me he would show it to me...but I'm still WAITING.**

**What do you guys think of Will acting like a father-figure to Naruko? I've always wanted to write how the two interact with each other!**

**I hope to hear your opinions, reviews or any creative criticism!**


	3. Enter Skywarp

**Welcome to the third chapter of 'Overlooked Soul'.**

...

...

**Thank you so much for last chapter's review! You guys are the best :3**

Aiko - Aw...thank you! I've been thinking of ways to end the last chapter. I had other choices for the last part, but I'm glad that you like it!

Radiant Celestial Aura - Here's the next one. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as the last chapter :D

(())- Epps seems like a guy who'd appreciate a good burger when he eats one, besides I kind of liked having those two argue considering how Naruko is like here. Oh yeah...forgot to mention but the F-16 Fighting Falcon is also called a Viper because of its features...forgot to post about that. Thanks for the reminder. And sorry to say this, but it was already written in the summary what the pairing is( though I'm debating on which one), but the pairing is already there.

queenyuri - Thanks for the comment! Will is like a 'Papa Bear' to his girls, so it's not surprise he'd be like that when he meet de-aged Naruko~ And to answer your question there...Well Naruko still gets to keep her chakra and all the things she can do with it BUT she has to be careful in how she uses it because it's 'harder' to manipulate chakra in the Transformers-verse and Naruko's chakra manipulation isn't that polished. Naruko knows only basic medic to somewhat advance. Though in the Transformers-verse she can't do any advance considering how hard it would for her to concentrate chakra. Hope that answers you :D

ddcj1990 - Thanks you for the review! Please enjoy this third chapter!

ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp - I appreciate the review :D Thank you!

MiisSexyBaby - Thank you for reviewing o.O...um...Obrigado! (Is that correct?)

Hiruka minami - I've got a reason for how he got in that situation in this chapter, though it does also have something with how me and my friend talked about them in one of our TRANS-talks about him and Skywarp...it usually gets pretty wacky later on, so that's how, but thank you for reviewing!

animefan - Gotta love Happy's face~ *Gasps* Was I that obvious? Aww...Thanks for reviewing!

awesome - Already? Yeah it will appear, I already have an idea on how I want it to appear, but that would come in later chapters. Just enjoy Naruko's ninja techniques that scare the crap out of people for the meantime :D

Not-Gonna-Update - Yes! I've always wanted to write a fic where Naruko gets an alien stalker...for some reason, and I was so laughing my butt off knowing I wrote Thundercracker as her alien stalker...and 'hopefully' not that last one. Yu-p Will's not married in this time..._yet_. Sarah is going to make an appearance though I'm going to change some things around here and there. Thanks :3

Guest - Thanks for taking your time to place a review! Really appreciate it.

Camero20 - Yeah I want myself some more 'Papa Bear' Will to Naruko! I just can't wait till I arrive to the point where Bay-verse explosions BOOM meet Naruto's awesome BUTT kicking JUTSUS! Now that will blend just _fiiineee!_ Thanks for reviewing!

Guardian of Halloween - Welcome to the third chapter! Thank you for waiting and I hope you'll continue reading this :)

Trucking girl 1109 - Yo! Yup, here's the next chapter! If you like Thundercracker moment then here's more! XD

...

...

**AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO JUST FAVORITED THIS STORY!**

Akg36

Dinofrog280

Epyon111

EternalTearsoftheSky

Hiruka minami

Kezman1993

MagicMysticMojo

MiisSexyBaby

Mikami92

NekoMimiMyawMyaw

Ragnz

SamiTheWerewolf

Skyress98

Trucking girl 1109

molly20009

pinkiceangelbaby

queenyuri

verner2

zrwly

...

...

**AND MY THANKS WHO ALSO JUST ADDED ME TO THEIR ALERTS LIST!**

Dinofrog280

Disturbed1991

Epyon111

EternalTearsoftheSky

Hanmac

Hiruka minami

Kezman1993

MiisSexyBaby

SpunkyHellKitty

anubas

molly20009

zodiakdemon

Not-Gonna-Update

Br2nd66

Lainblueraven

kyubbi lover 98

Guardian of Halloween

batla

rosiekitsune1

Doudouille

Hot-Magma

NixiePixieStix

blackwolfllll

MagicMysticMojo

**PAIRINGS: Fem!Naru/mechs (STILL PENDING ON WILL JOIN HERE :3), Will/Sarah, Sam/Mikaela (future) and other pairings are undecided.**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS NOR DO I OWN NARUTO!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Normally any sane person would wish for a life full of adventure, excitement, and most of all, thrill. Nobody truly appreciates a life of being stuck in the norm. So when the opportunity comes served in a silver platter in front of you, you would take it right there, right? Your <em>golden ticket<em> to a cruise that will take you straight to the heart of all adventures! Who wouldn't want to take it?!

So why _oh why_ did one Naruko Uzumaki keep on cursing the fates for being thrown into a life where the word 'normality' was shoved into down into some booster cannon and went 'bye-bye' from her life.

Her life practically screamed 'BAD-ASS KUNOICHI'.

You want the answer?

'_A freakin jet is stalking me!'_ would be her answer to anyone that asks…that is after she gives you the one-finger salute.

…

…

'I don't believe it.' Naruko kept on repeating that sentence over and over again as she paced around her bedroom before hesitantly peering outside the window praying and hoping that whatever she would find was nothing but an open area filled with nothing but _natural_ trees and plants-and not anything _mechanical_, but lo and behold! _He was still there_.

Tightening her hold on the windowsill, she quickly ducked her head again when she thought it saw her (how? She did not know) like a kid caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar. 'Damn it!' She cursed mentally. You could practically taste the confusion and distress in the air.

What kind of messed up dimension did she land into where jets you helped free from being restrained show you their gratitude by hiding within the trees just to watch whatever it is you're doing _at night-at least once a week! _And it's been like what? Almost a months already!

Naruko made sure to duck under her window so as not to be seen by her 'night visitor' (as if she wasn't feeling stupid enough because of what a jet was already making her do) and crawled to her beside drawer to get out her small orange notebook. After skimming through random pages, she took out a pencil and wrote on a particular page the date and placed a big exaggerated check beside it. Sighing in frustration, she once again tried to look for a pattern with the dates written there since day one of 'his visits'.

No luck.

Grabbing onto a pillow, she smacked her face into the soft cushion and groaned. There didn't seem to be a pattern…all she knew was that these visits only lasted never more than an hour and that he always _tries_ to visit her at least once a week. She couldn't pinpoint exactly how long the duration of the visit is, it always changes, but nonetheless it still doesn't make her feel all too calm about it. For some reason, she had a gut feeling that says that the jet was always in a hurry like he had somewhere else to be.

What kind of jet is always in a hurry?!

…

…

Taking the chance, she took another peek to the jet hiding within the trees.

…

She swore he _tried_, keyword 'tried', to wave at her with his wings.

…

As a kunoichi, she was trained to deal matters such as this as swiftly and efficiently as possible with the mindset of how a ninja in battle thinks.

_But_

As a _kunoichi_ who was thrown off into rather warped-up dimension where the whole nature of everything she's ever been taught to believe in wasn't exactly correct here, having no mystical demon fox to guide her (since he's he wasn't exactly talking to her), and reverted back into her twelve year old self (with the promise of having to go through _puberty_…again), she had the right to freak out.

And freak out she did.

"WILLL!"

* * *

><p>Will took great pride that even though he was a guy (and a single parent) he had decided to set aside all of the awkwardness that defined the unfamiliar bounds and difference between a male and a female during puberty. <em>Yeah he went there<em>. You heard right. He already knew beforehand that raising a daughter would be very different, so he did the smartest thing he could think of, ask somebody (of course a female) about what he should be expecting. He didn't care on how incredulous or how weird it was since this wasn't Will who was talking there. It was _Papa Bear_. And Papa Bear always wants what's best for his little sunshine.

So yeah, he practically knew what to expect then. He was sure he knew what he was doing when the time comes.

Just…

Will expected a lot of things. He expected a lot of possible scenarios where he would be pitted to answer very weird and outrageous questions coming from Naruko, especially considering how clueless she was at first to the world (he blamed her amnesia for that).

But this…

This he didn't expect.

"Could you-" Will stammered as he tried to reorganize his thoughts. "Could you repeat your question…?" He asked unsurely.

Naruko was freaking out.

He could clearly see that.

"Can I go live in a cave and act like a hermit for the rest of my life with a life subscription to ramen as my only choice of food?"

He just wasn't expecting that.

"W-why?!"

"Because..." Naruko took in a deep breath, and Will already dreaded whatever was coming next. "A JET IS STALKING ME! THAT F-16 FROM LAST TIME IS HERE TO HAUNT ME!"

Okay...

"You're talking about the F-16 from the park, right?" Naruko nodded fervently. "And it's what? Stalking you?"

"Yes!"

Will rubbed the bridge of his nose. Maybe he still hasn't gotten the whole parenting thing down. "Maybe you need some sleep. I think you've been staying up too late these days." He tried pushing her gently toward the stairs, but the blonde wouldn't budge.

"I'm not! I've been going to bed early and you know that!"

"Well you need to sleep even earlier." Will insisted.

"Why won't you believe me when I tell you that a jet is stalking me?" Naruko pulled out her little orange notebook from her pocket and flipped it until it showed the dates the jet arrived. "I've even written down the dates the jet appeared."

Will sighed and grabbed the notebook. He looked at the dates half-heartedly. "Naruko, honey, do you even hear yourself? I mean that's probably the most outrageous thing you've ever said so far…forgetting that other time you suggested all of my men from the military to wear spandex during our missions." _And that was completely outrageous and scary_.

"Look outside the window and you'll see what I mean!" _I mean how hard is it to miss that!_

Will raised a brow as Naruko used her puppy dog eyes at him and relented. 'Damn those eyes of hers…'

Naruko was putting all her trust in Will to handle this situation. He should know how to handle this. He's from around here. So he should know. 'Yes.' Naruko thought to herself. 'Will's going to handle this.'

But apparently Will can't.

"Nothing, I see nothing." Will looked at her as if he wasn't surprised. "Don't you think it's a bit too late for April Fools?"

"What?!" Naruko yelled before running towards the window. She still needed to somewhat stand on her toes just to clearly see everything. "No way! But-but just a while ago…AUGH!" The kunoichi yelled in frustration absolutely pissed that when needed to see him the most, he just left. In her fit of anger she kicked and punched the wall cursing profanities in her mother tongue so as not to alarm Will.

The young father couldn't help but ask to himself if this was going to be a normal occurrence. These days she had been growing a bit more easily agitated these days as if she was at her wit's end. Was this normal for parents? Maybe…she is after all a growing gi-oh…OH…

So that's it.

While Naruko was busy cursing a fit, she failed to notice her guardian's eyes widening as if some unspeakable revelation was revealed, and if she did, maybe she could have been able to find a way to avoid the unfortunately embarrassing scenario that would soon follow as Will took hold of her shoulders in a death grip.

"Naruko, honey, why didn't you tell me?" Will asked the blonde. One of the downsides of being a single _male_ parent with a daughter was being absolutely clueless in this subject though his team did tell him that girls going through _that_ time would sometimes act too much.

Naruko's confused face turned into one of joy. "So you understand me now?"

Will smiled in a comforting manner. "Of course I do. Don't worry you'll have me by your side every step of the way." He then proceeded to gently rub the top of her head reassuring Naruko that she finally had someone by her side, and for that she was thankful she had Will with her…until she was able to make out the next words he started to mutter under his breath that oddly resembled '_tampons..'_, '_days….changes…'_

What the effing….

Ohhh….

Blue eyes widened in utter horror and embarrassment as she put two and two together at the _entirely_ different topic Will was talking about.

Crap…

He can't mean…

And as soon as she heard '_PMS…'_ she knew she lost it.

F*ck

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" The jinchuuriki shouted indignantly facing her guardian. She could practically feel the blood creeping up her face.

Naruko was livid.

She was under _no circumstances_ going to allow herself to go through this same explanation _twice _from a guy_ again!_ Once was enough and it was embarrassing enough to have Kakashi-sensei explaining to her the whole process _in detail_ with that perverted sense of mind he has, so no thank you. She'd rather not go through that again!

Will looked like a fish out of water _that_ was then tossed into some nuclear waste. He just-he just didn't know what to say anymore. So much for preparations and having a calm mind.

"You just so did not go there, dattebayo!" Accidentally, she had let out the last part by accident from her shock, fortunately, Will paid no mind to it as he was still busy reeling from the fact he had just looked like an utter fool to Naruko blubbering about her 'so-called problems'. "I AM SO GOING TO PRETEND THAT DID NOT HAPPEN!"

Oh man…so much for reading 'Parenting Advise for dummies' that he got as a gift from Fig.

Naruko was still red from the earlier conversation.

"Well…this is awkward" _Smooth Will…just real smooth_. Will berated himself chuckling nervously as he took a step back.

No sh*t, Sherlock.

Naruto remained silent.

"Soo…just to make sure...you're not in a you know what?" He asked unsurely.

"…"

'I'll take that as a yes.' He already felt like he just wanted to go dig himself a grave and bury himself there already.

"…"

"Umm…you know what? I think I was supposed to be going out right now to do some last minute shopping for grocery…" Will whistled innocently as he tried to walk around Naruko as the atmosphere surrounding them got more eerily quiet by the minute. "So I uh…I-I'll you know go now…Yeah I'll just go now." Awkward…

Man he was so going to kill Epps for having him tell him the signs of a girl in her _ahem_...

So much for Papa Bear mode.

But first…he was still going to buy that tampon for Naruko.

Just in case.

…

…

A loud cry was heard from the house startling the animals in the barn interrupting them in their sleep.

'THAT. JET. IS. GOING. TO. PAY.' Naruko silently promised to herself red faced as she stomped toward her room. She already knew what she was going to do. Screw whatever Kyuubi had to say if he ever found out about this once he talks to her. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Naruko was going to do this mano-o-mano.

Because that's how awesome kunoichis do it.

* * *

><p>'He's back!' Naruko sat straight up from her bed in an instant. She could already feel the effects of having disperse the clone she had set up as guard.<p>

He's already outside.

Same place.

Still hidden.

But tonight, she will get to the bottom of this.

Excitement coursed through her veins as she knew she would enjoy getting back at him.

Good thing Will went out just a few minutes ago to go pick up the book he borrowed from Epps.

* * *

><p>The moment Naruko jumped down from the trees, her target immediately backed away from her, surprised, but once it recognized who the intruder was, he let out a sound from his engines giving off a feeling that he was pleased with her presence and rolled closer to the small girl.<p>

"Oh no, don't you come near me acting all pleased!" She immediately backed away from her target, feeling peeved. "Do you know what I had to go through because of you?!"

"I had to almost go through _the_ talk from Will-A GUY-AGAIN!"

The F-16 was amused at the numerous gestures the young femme was making with her hands. True, if other Decepticons ever found out about his recent short escapades he was having to visit (*cough*stalk*cough*) the object of his interest, they would instantly order him to cease his _visits_ and probably-_no_ incinerate her once they get her location. She was much too interesting to be destroyed. She was _his_ break from the usual recon meetings and debriefing with the others. _Primus_ knows how irritating and annoying they are…_especially those dirtkissers*_.

He'd rather keep the young femme alive and breathing.

Anyway, what kind of youngling was able to take down five armed guards and free _him _without even getting caught?

_Very interesting indeed_.

Too bad really, he would've preferred to spend more time with her to observe her more.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" It seemed like humans are able to change the color of their faces to represent different expressions.

If Skywarp were here, he would have shoot her then and there, since between the two of them, he _loathed_ the organics residing in this planet…though if given the chance to see the same feats he had witnessed her do…he would most likely spare her out of the reason that she could prove useful to their plans.

…And no doubt would become interested in her as well…like him.

Why not? They were trine mates after all.

The mech's train of thoughts passed for what seemed like a klik (*) as his processor caught onto that last thought, the engines in alt-mode revved tighter than how it should. Oddly, he didn't like that to happen. He might do something brash if that ever happened, and knowing how the program in him, he _will_ do it. From the vision he currently possessed in his alt-mode, he looked down at the fuming femme and for the first time, he was able to zoom in to take in her eyes more.

She has blue eyes. Not an uncommon color for the organics.

Yet so different.

"HEY I'M TALKING!" Cheeks flushed to an interesting shade, it somewhat fitted the young femme.

Yes…she was _his_ own secret and he'd like it to remain that way for as long as he could.

Thundercracker rolled slowly toward the young femme in a pace that would not alarm her, and though still wary, Naruko allowed him near her. She would be able to sense any change in his demeanor from the way his core acted.

She just didn't expect the next thing he did.

The sound of metal scraping and bending entered her ears as she witnessed the F-16 Fighting Falcon that had been stalking her for a month transform into a GIGANTIC somewhat humanoid form in her very eyes. HOLY JUMPING MONKEY MILK…

As if the transformation wasn't freaky (albeit a little cool) enough, once he (no doubt he was a _he_ from his form) was done forming his face, he started letting out piercing blurred screeches making her wince at the sound.

And after a few moments, he kneeled down to her level letting Naruko take a good look at his red eyes. 'So this is where I was getting that evil aura from our first meeting.' She wanted to run and take cover from the being, but her gut was telling her otherwise. There was so much malicious vibe coming from him that you didn't need to be a ninja to know, but it wasn't directed at her. That made her stay in place as he neared his face to her and spoke for the first time.

"Thundercracker. My desgination is Thundercracker."

* * *

><p>"So you're not from here…?" The young femme was sitting on Thundercracker's chestplate as she stared at his red optics. "As in not from you know…" Naruko made a gesture around her. "here as in…earth."<p>

Thundercracker nodded. "Affirmative. My race comes from another planet called Cybertron, an entirely different planet from earth."

'But is it from this dimension?' Naruko wondered staring at the 'alien' in front of her. Honestly, she was leaning more on the green and little side if she thought about alien. Not this. And the more she thought about it, the less the probability of them coming from another dimension stands. She remembered what Kyuubi had said to her before he stopped talking to her.

'_Every being that comes from the same dimension share the same essence albeit different depending on the species they fall into, but all the same. Just reach into and you will be able sense it.'_

He was right. The humans and Thundercracker may have different energy inside of them…they still have the same essence once you look pass the mech's data-like energy. Green is for people. A spark is for them.

'Wait did he just say race? There's more of them here?'

"So you're saying you're not only one of your race here on earth?" She narrowed her eyes at the mech. She wondered if she could still be able to tell if he was lying or not.

'Smart little femme.' Thundercracker nodded his helm. "Yes, there are others like me here on earth, but we are here to gather information about the planet and its organics."

Not the whole truth, but not a lie either.

Accepting the answer, but not fully believing it, the blonde hummed in response.

This time, the large mech was the one who initiated the next question. "My turn, how was it that you managed to do those feats you've done when you freed me?"

She was expecting that one. Well…two could play at that game.

She let out a cheeky grin and gave a peace sign. "Let's just say I'm different from other people. I'm a 'special' case."

The large mech caught on to her act, and let it pass. He would eventually find out her secret. "Acceptable response"

Suddenly feeling dizzy from the unexpected discovery of an alien race (that she thought would only exist in movies), Naruko cursed her luck. Why can't things ever go smoothly as planned, but she guessed all of those chances got stuffed and exploded. She jumped down from Thundercracker's chestplate and landed on the ground on her butt. 'Damn it'

"Well now that formalities are all over." She then flashed a mischievous grin at the large Decepticon. "Mind giving me a ride with that jet mode of yours?"

Thudercracker resisted the thoughts going into his processor about wanting to pat the femme's blonde hair. His claw-like fingers would only do her harm.

'How long till they said the forms would be stable for use?'

* * *

><p>"So you're from another faction called 'Decepticons'?" The young femme was making herself comfortable on his shoulders as he sat against the many trees surrounding the perimeter. "Affirmative. There are currently two factions in our planet, Cybertron. The <em>Autobots<em> and Decepticons, the faction I come from." He had to hold back the disdain threatening to come out of his vocal processors. He had to tread lightly when speaking with Naruko, she was a sharp femme, and he didn't want her finding more about them than what he wanted. And what he wanted was for her to continue looking forward to their short meetings whenever he could sneak out from the meetings he had with the others.

Naruko tilted her head as she caught onto the almost sneer-like tone he used when mentioning the other faction. Obviously, those two factions weren't on each other's good side and were enemies. And based on the names from those two factions, she could already conclude who was the _good_ and the _bad_. The vibe she got from Thudercracker didn't help placate her worry at all, but she didn't want to act on that right now. Right now, the Thundercracker with her was her friend. Not an enemy. He wouldn't hurt her.

Naruko didn't want to find herself in another fight, so whatever thoughts she got about the two factions…she decided to just bury it in the back of her mind…for now.

"Is something bothering you?" Naruko looked to her side to meet Thundercracker's face and shook her head.

'Did she perhaps change her mind and wants to cease this meetings?' He didn't want that.

"Well does it help that I think that the name 'Decepticon' sounds more badass than 'Autobots'?" She grinned cheekily at him. Decepticon or not, Thundercracker has become her friend, someone whom she could trust, these past weeks ever since he revealed his true self. She won't back out just because of that.

She placed her hand onto the side of his helm, and Thudercracker's engines hummed in a calming tone.

'How long will I have to wait?'

He just dreaded the day Skywarp ever found out about this.

* * *

><p><em>Slag<em>…

'Slag! Slag! Slag!' Thundercracker repeatedly thought as he saw his trine mate standing there in front of him as if he was expecting something to happen. He was supposed to meet Naruko here for one of their usual meetings, but somehow Skywarp had managed to track him and warped to his location. 'I can't let him see Naruko or else he'll kill her!'

"What's wrong? Surprised to see me?" Skywarp smirked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Thundercracker seethed. He had to act quick and take this conversation somewhere else, but _unfortunately_ he didn't have to the ability to warp unlike somebody here.

"Curious and a little pissed off actually." Skywarp's red optics seemed to glow more as he raised his cannon at him. "At you! You glitchhead! Because of your sudden absences from debriefings, Demolition has been taking out all of his frustration on me especially after you almost got caught by those meatbags! Primus knows how trigger-happy that afthead is! Frag…why can't he just put all his frustrations on all those useless fleshies instead!"

"Good for you!" Thundercracker answered back. "Well if your processors got burned out or something, should I remind that _you_ are the reason why I was almost caught! You did something to my program and because of it my functions were going haywire!" He decided to leave out the info about him indeed getting caught. Wouldn't do well for his reputation after all.

'Slag' Thundercracker could already sense Naruko's figure coming closer to their location.

"Look!" He needed to get Skywarp far from here, at once. "I'm going back to base for another short debriefing I have with Demolition, and let's just get the frag out of here. I don't want to waste my cannons if a fleshie ever does get a sight on us."

'I'm sure Naruko would understand…' Thundercracker didn't want to miss his conversations with the young femme. But she was his secret, and he wasn't going to allow anything to happen to her.

Skywarp seemed to believe his act, and was about to warp the two of them back to their base, when an all too familiar voice (for Thundercracker) was heard near them.

The other Decepticon's optics narrowed in resentment as he zoomed onto the small figure running toward them. 'Filthy meatbags!...' and immediately shot at her.

_BANG_!

Skywarp smirked in glee as he saw the smoke that lingered directly around his aim. Not a single particle of her was left, and he was satisfied with that feat. How could only one human's absence affect the balance of the billions of meatbags alive? He would have been more satisfied though if he got to take out more. She would just end up like any other war-loving people here.

Just as he was about to warp Thundercracker and him back toward base, he could hear the sizzling sound of a certain weapon he was all too familiar with charge up, and before he was able to process why Thundercracker would charge his null-ray, he felt impact on his right shoulder plate causing him to fall down.

"Next time I won't miss." Thundercracker hissed narrowing his optics on his target, charging up his null-ray for another aim. His voice wasn't like him, it was more directive and held no attachment except for his only goal.

Feeling numb from the hit, Skywarp glared at the mech before him. Another direct hit would prove fatal. He charged his cannon and aimed as well.

_SWISH!_

Before either Decepticon could even move, two projectiles cut through the air and had hit Skywarp straight on his helm near his right optic, embedding itself.

Forgetting about his cannon, Skywarp hissed in pain as he decided to instead put his attention on the two small projectiles that had taken refuge near his right optic. "Slag, their sting!"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY THE F*CK DID YOU SHOOT ME?!"

Thundercracker quickly kneeled down and grabbed the reluctant Kunoichi and brought her near to his chest, as if the program that took over him had vanished and he was back to normal as he held the cursing Naruko. Questions would come later, she was safe and back with him, and that's all that mattered to him as of right now.

This was something Skywarp did not expect ever in a lighyear…

What. The. Pit.

Welp, first impressions are out the window now.

* * *

><p><strong>Dirtkissers <strong>- a term flyers use to insult bots who can't fly. From:.

**klik** - equivalent to 1.2 minute From: (Transformers Wiki)

**lightyear - **in meaning...a _very very long time_. From: (Transformers Wiki)

**Demolition is a Decepticon OC I just made up.**

**There! Chapter 3 is officially done. Uh oh...Skywarp doesn't really like humans...well neither does Thundercracker, but his is more on a lesser scale than Skywarp's dislike (besides Naruko is different after all). You will be seeing a lot more of Naruko's interaction with Skywarp in the next chapter along with Thundercracker. I'm going to let those two be Naruko's first Cybertronian companions until we get to the start of the first Transformers movie. But ****for now, I'll let those three have their moments AND let's not forget 'Papa Bear' Will too!**

**Also, Skywarp's alt-mode would be the same as Thundercracker's an F-16 Fighting Falcon.**

**Until next time!**

**I accept reviews, opinions or any creative criticisms!**


End file.
